


nightmare on daidouji street

by pearltiare



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: Author is tired, Clear Card Arc, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Short n sweet, actual story is in chapter 2, all lowercase, but got good sleep tonight so idk, halloween fic, movie night :D, space between punctuation, yes its september what about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26531518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearltiare/pseuds/pearltiare
Summary: meiling visits her girlfriend to sleep over- and to watch some horror movies.thank you @ccsthemovie2 on tumblr for giving me the idea :)
Relationships: Daidouji Tomoyo/Li Meiling
Kudos: 5





	1. prologue

look at my dog


	2. the actual story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i haven't seen nightmare on elm street

the doorbell echoes throughout the daidouji household.

tomoyo rushes to the door from her bedroom, quickly scans over the lobby with her eyes to make sure nothing is even an inch out of place. her and her beloved had planned a movie night/sleepover, specifically with halloween movies, so she wanted this to be nothing short of perfect. she takes a brief pause, then opens up the door to greet the girl.

"tomoyo ! what's up ?"

she smiles in response, then steps aside to let her girlfriend in before replying.

"i'm alright, how are you ? it's been a while, hasn't it ?"

meiling lets out a sigh.

"yeah, definitely. god, i wish i could stay longer, but you know, i can only skip school for so long before i have to go to court."

tomoyo chuckled and began making her way towards the elevator, her partner following behind her. the housekeepers were off with sonomi, the house was relatively quiet, sakura and syaoran were off at the aquarium. ever since those two started actually doing their homework on time, they discovered that they had a considerable amount of free time on their hands, so they spent it on dates. ah, to be young and in love. not that tomoyo couldn't understand. having meiling as a girlfriend, holding her, talking to her, it felt like everlasting bliss. like heaven was truly a place on earth.

once the girls made it up to tomoyo's bedroom, they began scouring her dvd collection for movies to watch.

  
"you said you were picking out the movies, meiling, right ?"

the girl looked down at the floor and gave a nervous chuckle,

"ahah, about that..."

tomoyo raised an eyebrow, half-teasing her,

"i sorta forgot. maybe."

tomoyo just laughed for a brief moment, and soon meiling joined in laughter- ringing throughout the room. tomoyo had all of her dvds sectioned into genre, then sectioned further into rating, and countries of origin. quite a few movies native to her country that she had seen over and over, and a handful from europe, a smaller handful from america. meiling glazed over the movies for a few moments, flipping through the plastic cases like a book almost, and settled on three that seemed to strike her.

"tag," from japan, seemed interesting enough, "hush," from america, and "nightmare on elm street," also from america.

"do you want any snacks ? i have some set in the theater, but i wouldn't mind going to get some more."

meiling shook her head and gave a thumbs up, a silent way of saying 'it's fine.' so they got up from the floor, then walked what seemed to meiling a mile down the hallway to the daidouji's movie theater. good god, that house was insane. if it wasn't occupied by a family, it could probably double as a shopping mall. tomoyo ended up taking meiling's hand to guide her halfway through their little walk, it wasn't surprising to the girl that her partner still didn't have much of an idea of how to navigate her house. it wasn't often that she got to visit, after all. but it's not like either of them were complaining- having their fingers interlaced wasn't a bad feeling. quite the opposite.

when they opened the door, the projector was set and ready, there were several snacks such as popcorn, chocolate bars, strawberries, jell-o, all favored by meiling, which she took notice of. tomoyo popped nightmare on elm street into the dvd player first, figuring they'd finish up around twelve o'clock in the morning. horror movies weren't usually watched at normal hours of the day, and though tomoyo was typically an early bird, she could make an exception just for her girlfriend. she sat down next to meiling, then looked at her to ask,

"are you ready, or do you need a moment ?"

"we're good."

so tomoyo switched the movie on. the intro credits played, as they do, and she figured that meiling would be the one scared out of her seat. but the eerie music, the blood splotches, the costuming and atmosphere, by thirty minutes in, tomoyo was the one clinging onto her girlfriend's arm for dear life. they had sat down to watch horror movies before- what was different this time ? why was this movie specifically so scary ? was it because of the r rating, after only ever watching pg-13 ? it was definitely odd, but meiling seemed.. almost unbothered, which was even more odd. she had a half-eaten fruit roll up hanging out of her mouth, and glanced down at the girl clinging to her.

"i thought you said you'd be fine, are ya sure ?"

tomoyo nodded almost instantly, but her demeanor and the way she was shaking said the exact opposite. meiling took the remote from her lover's lap and switched off the movie. she helped her up, slowly, gently, and sighed.

"you know, if you don't want to watch this, we don't have to. we can just watch some family friendly classics."

tomoyo kept her head down,

"but.. i know how much you were looking forward to tonight. please, i'll be fine, i can make it to the end."

"it won't be something to look forward to if i've got my girlfriend scared out of her skin."

tomoyo just chuckled. meiling was probably right. she felt the girl take her hand and begin walking back towards her bedroom- this time, she had memorized the navigation well enough, and talked about nothing in particular for that walk back. picking out some favorites from their childhood was fun, and it was even more fun being held in each other's arms, tomoyo's back against meiling's chest, huddled under fluffy comforters and autumn candles all around. around three in the morning was when they passed out- and fortunately, no nightmares were had.


End file.
